Too Cold Outside
by TheSilenceWillSetHerFree
Summary: Something is killing him from the inside. And a few people have began to notice how he has become quieter, more withdrawn, and now, his insults lack their usual venom. When Snape and Dumbledore come to Hermione, informing her that if she doesn't lend her aid, he will die, she hesitates to help. But can she be that heartless as to turn her cheek on a dying boy? (not a Veela story)


**Hey guys. This is the first story that I have written in a while. But I hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you have time. If not, I'd still greatly appreciate a follow or favorite.**

**~jo~**

Hermione's footsteps were quick, light; yet her strides were full of purpose. She rounded a corner of Hogwarts in a gesture of efficiency, picking up her pace as she neared her desired destination. She came to a halt in front of the classroom who's inhabitants were currently at the mercy of Professor Snape's demanding lectures about Potions and the sorts of which they are associated with.

She threw open the heavy door with earnest, glaring defiantly as she laid her eyes upon the leech of human society. His greasy hair hung in clumps over his pale, muddled features. His lips screwed into a scornful, malicious grin when he registered her glare of fiery rage.

"What may I do for you, Miss Granger?" he murmured, a cruel, amused look gracing his features.

She opened her mouth to retort with a sarcastic jab full of venom, but paused. And all that escaped her lips was one word, "why?"

"What in the point of inquiry?" he spoke with careful provision, taunting her under the surface of his seemingly innocent words.

"You know _exactly_ what I speak of, Professor Snape," she spit the name out as if it pained her to speak it.

He couldn't suppress the mocking tilt to his lips and the glint in his eyes at her furious stature. "Miss Granger, I think you need to wait until class is over before you bestow upon me your incessant worries."

She growled deep in the back of her throat. Her body jerked, yearning to lash out and throw back a witty reply, but the rational part of herself told her to hold back and keep her overriding emotions in check. She simply let her eyes roam to a corner of the room that she knew he'd be residing to. His white blond hair stood out drastically against the mass of black, brown, and mundane blonds.

Her churning brown eyes locked gazes with steel grey ones. Her expression quickly turned to resentment and age old anger. The face looking at her smirked, quirking his lips slightly in a symbol of vicious playfulness.

His laid back composure only enraged her further. Before her thoughts had even processed, she had taken a portion of the room in four measured strides. She was soon beside his desk, glaring down at him with rage radiating from her body. His smirk widened. She gripped the front of his school robes, latching onto the collar tightly. She drew his face nearer. His body leaned forward, losing contact with the chair.

She hissed, "keep you and your slimy git of a father out of this. I'm already aware of your intricate little _plan._" She lowered her voice still, so that only his ears could hear. "I know that the only reason you're offering information to us is because you want to snatch our trust from under our noses to use to your advantage, Malfoy. You want to wield our friendship to slit our own throats. But listen Malfoy..."

For every word that she had spoken in that soft, dangerous voice, her hand had clasped his collar tighter, and now her hand was red, her knuckles white.

"You are fooling _no one_. You are dark, Draco Malfoy. And you always will be. No one can fight destiny..."

She trailed off, her eyes becoming strangely reflective, "you can't avoid who you are destined to be."

With that, she spun on her heel, leisurely and with precision, and swept from the room, walking to a destination unknown. Which was a foreign feeling to her. She always knew what she was going to do before she did it. She always predicted what the best outcome would become of her next actions, and she would act on that. But yet, she never faltered in her walking.

She left a pale, exhausted, blond haired boy slouched in his seat, staring at his shoes. But everyone quickly looked away when he gave them a piercing glare that sent them hurriedly back to their habit of reluctantly listening to Snape' s speech that no one really, truly cared about.

But inside of the blond haired boy...

something broke.

**Hope you liked it. My chapters will become longer and more in depth as I progress. But here's a start. Review if you have time**

**~jo~**


End file.
